Dominion
by Kat Zombie
Summary: Chapter Three is up! AU Right after Destiny. Two old aquaintances come back in search of Spike. Rated M for violence, gore, bloodplay and graphic sex in future chapters. Please r&r.
1. Reminiscings

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the show's characters. I wish I did though ;)

Description: AU Right after Destiny. Spike and Angel get a blast from the past: Two old friends, Deja and Deliria, come to town to see if the rumors about Angel and Wolfram & Hart are true. Angel is faced with the question of what makes someone really evil. Rated M for violence, gore, bloodplay and graphic sex in future chapters. Please R&R

**Dominion**

by Kat Zombie

_The street was dark and deserted, but the night was far from over; they still had at least four hours till sunrise. They stopped in front of a clothing shop, and Deliria turned to admire the dress that was on display; crimson red and luxurious, she considered breaking into the shop and trying it on._

_"Beautiful…" Deja's voice brought her out of her musings._

_"I know. But I saw it first, so I get to wear it first." Deliria replied._

_"What? Wear?" Deja turned to find her sister looking at a red dress inside a shop. She sighed, "Not the_ dress_, Del. The _boy_." _

_Deliria turned to see what her older sister was speaking about and spotted the mortal man in the alley. He had curly blonde hair and glasses and seemed to be weeping as he held on to a piece of paper. "Oh," Deliria said._

_"He's beautiful," Deja repeated._

_"I suppose. If you like that sort of thing," Deliria did not hide the disdain from her voice, usually her taste in mates tended to go toward the more demonic._

_"I do like that sort of thing," Deja turned to glare playfully at her._

_Deliria smirked, "Seems like someone beat you to it, darling."_

_"What?" Deja turned back to the alley in time to see a brunette woman speaking to the boy. There was a muted exchange and then the woman's face shifted, revealing her true nature._

_Deliria's smirk turned into a suppressed chuckle, "Ooh, half-breed."_

_Deja snarled, "Half-breed."_

_As the woman-vampire sunk her fangs into the boy's neck, his blue eyes widened and, across the street, met Deja's and they locked gazes. She gave a short gasp as an abrupt flood of images entered her brain, all about him, and she knew him, suddenly. William. His name was William and that's all that mattered to her for that seemingly unending instant. And then suddenly it was over, he was dying and then being reborn as Deja and Deliria turned and headed up the opposite street, Deja leading the way. _

_She needn't intervene in his path now. _

_They would meet again._

Centuries later, Deja awoke with a start, clutching at her bare chest. Memories of William and the brief time Deliria and she had shared with him and his dark family still invaded her mind. She had not thought of them in centuries and now felt a strange but pressing urge to see him.

Deja frowned then stood up from her bed to grab her silk robe and exit her bedroom to go and find her younger sister.

Deliria's room was dark with a bit of daylight poking in through her heavy curtains and smelled suspiciously of burnt flesh and blood. She saw her sister curled up in bed, naked except for the black silk sheets barely hiding her, and wrapped lasciviously around a sleeping red demon. Deja smiled affectionately as she watched her sleeping sister. The demon stirred in his sleep, his heavy hand running up Deliria's smooth milky-white thigh, pulling her closer. His face was almost human-looking except for the two protruding black horns in his forehead and feline-like nose, not to mention the fangs peeking out from under his upper lip. He was massive and deeply muscled and Deliria looked minuscule next to him.

"Deliria…" she said her name softly, trying not to disturb the sleeping demon.

"Mmmm… Go away." Deliria groaned, snuggling closer to the demon, who seemed happy to oblige her. His tail –at least Deja hoped it was his tail- came up from under the sheets to wrap around her sister's thigh and the demon purred, buried his head in her sister's neck.

"Ugh, Gods… Del, wake up." Deja raised her voice slightly, not wanting to witness any more of this.

"I'm awake," her sister's green eyes opened and met hers, registering mild annoyance, "Can you tell me why you're standing in my bedroom, please?"

"I need a favor."

Deliria blinked.

"I need you to help me track William down.""

"William? William the Bloody, William?" Del raised her thin arched brows as she sat up on her elbows, the sheet dropping to reveal her milky-white, perky round breasts. Her black hair was straight and it cascaded down her back, shocking against her white skin.

Deja crossed her arms involuntarily, always feeling a slight pang of envy towards her sister's endowments. Where her sister was petite and voluptuous, Deja was tall and slender. "Yes, William."

"And why do you need me, again?" Deliria, ever the brat.

"Because, you're the only one of us that his darling Drusilla can stand, don't you remember?" Deja's lip curled in disdain whenever she mentioned Drusilla's name.

Deliria grinned, remembering the last time they had all seen each other, "Oh, yeah… Man, she hates your guts."

"Exactly. Now, I know she's here in London—"

"How do you know?"

"I _know, _ok? Anyway, I need you to speak with her, ask her if she knows where he is."

Deliria laid back down, into her demon lover's welcoming arms, "Fine. Did you mean now?"

"Of course not. It's daytime, darkling."

"It is? And you still woke me up? You know, for someone who likes to drabble on about traditions and what not, you sure know how to break a bunch of them."

Deja smiled, "I guess I do." She turned to go back to her bedroom, then turned back at the doorway, "Del? Keep it down a bit, okay?"

Deliria snickered as her demon lover started to purr and nibble on her neck.

It was night and Deja sat between a young couple in her plush bed. The man was blonde and recently dead; the woman was a brunette and near death as Deja absent-mindedly drank from her wrist. She heard the front door to their apartment open and she let the girl's wrist limply fall to the bed as Deja stood up. She wore a black satin blouse and gray twill wide-leg trousers with black stiletto pumps, her red curly hair worn loose, cascading down her shoulders and back, thick and lavish. She heard Deliria's footsteps getting closer and when she opened her bedroom door, Deliria's face greeted her with a grin.

"Well, I guess you've had dinner?" Del motioned to the couple on the bed.

"Eh, I wasn't really hungry," Deja shrugged. From the bed, the woman made a low groaning sound. Perhaps it was a death rattle, Deja was not really paying attention.

"Well, I spoke to Dru and she still hates you."

"Uh huh…"

"Last she heard, William –or Spike, as he likes to be called- was in some Hellmouth called Sunnydale. In California. And get this, he was in love with a Slayer."

"A vampire slayer?"

"No, a donkey slayer. What do you think?"

"Interesting," Deja couldn't help a smile.

"Interesting? Bloody ridiculous is what I think. Anyway, that Hellmouth's been closed, you know? At least that's what Darko tells me."

"Darko? Who is Darko?"

"He was in my room this morning," Deliria smiled, reminiscing.

"Oh. Darko, huh? He doesn't look like he would be named Darko. It sounds so … human."

Del shrugged, "Darko is his name. Unless I've been screaming the wrong thing for the past week…"

"So, either way, you're trying to tell me we're back at square one? We don't know where he is?"

"Dej, you didn't let me finish!" Del pouted.

"All right, go on."

"Darko also said, that he's got some friends in L.A. that tell him Spike is there. With, get this, Angelus. Apparently Angelus is running a law firm."

"An law firm."

"Well it's not just any law firm, silly. It's the L.A. office for Wolfram & Hart." Del finished the sentence with a big grin.

"Really? But I thought he had a soul."

"Yeah, he does. But apparently they are letting him run it because of something he did last year about ending world peace … I dunno. Darko doesn't get it either," Del rolled her eyes. She wore a pair of black low-cut, worn-in jeans and a very tight Samhain t-shirt. She reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter, which she proceeded to light.

"Well, I guess we're going to California," Deja smiled and walked to her closet, starting to look for luggage.

"What, are you kidding me? California?"

"Yes, and I'll hear no arguing. We leave tomorrow and that's that. You should start packing, too."

Deliria sighed and rolled her eyes, turning to go to her bedroom.

"Oh and Del?" Deja called over her shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Make sure Darko stays in California."

"Oh, that's okay. Darko is dead as of tomorrow morning," Del smiled as she walked away.

Deja chuckled, "You kids and your summer romances."


	2. Blast from the past

Feedback: PLEASE

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the show's characters. I wish I did though ;)

Description: AU Right after Destiny. Spike and Angel get a blast from the past: Two old friends, Deja and Deliria, come to town to see if the rumors about Angel and Wolfram & Hart are true. Angel is faced with the question of what makes someone really evil. Rated M for violence, gore, bloodplay and graphic sex in future chapters. Please R&R

------------

The flight had been an absolute drag and Deliria had almost had gotten them found out by not only sleeping with, but also eating two of the stewardesses. Deja was grateful when they arrived at the airport that night. A taxi took them to a nearby hotel and after checking in; Deliria went out to explore the city while Deja invited their handsome cab driver in for "a snack".

Afterwards, she lay in bed, the cab driver's arm still wrapped around her slender body –he would start to die soon, Deja mused, she'd gotten carried away and what she'd meant to be a snack had turned into much more; yet still, she could still feel his erection, raging and throbbing against her smooth thigh. Deja smiled, turned to face her adoring victim and when he smiled back, dazed, still losing blood, her smile became feral; fangs descending, eyes glowing red as she leaned over and licked his neck, where she'd bit him earlier and felt him shudder. He climaxed as the first throes of death caught him, spasming, holding on to Deja tightly as she fed from him, a willing victim till the end. Deja pulled away after she'd drained him, reaching down to dip her finger into the seed he'd spilled over her thigh then bringing that finger to her lips. She smiled and snuggled up to his corpse, drifting off to sleep.

-----

Deliria had never cared much for the states, let alone a city like L.A. Everyone was loud and blonde, and all looked at her like an outsider with her cascading mane of black hair and black clothing. She found herself going into a local strip bar out of boredom and hunger. She looked around at the patrons of the dimly lit, dingy bar and wrinkled her nose; no one here seemed her taste. Where was a good demon bar when you needed one? Just as she was about to turn around to leave, her eyes focused on a familiar figure seated near the stage. Her luscious lips curled into a half-grin. No way. It couldn't be. Not _here._ As if he'd heard her, he spoke to one of the waitresses, asking for an onion blossom, whatever that was. His voice was unmistakable. Deliria's grin widened as she walked over to him. Deja was going to regret staying in the hotel room.

-----

"Oh, and luv?" he called after the waitress, "Keep the rum coming, would ya?" Spike gave her his most charming grin, then turned around to watch the stage but instead came face to face with a woman's torso, directly in front of him. "Oy, pet, might movin' a bit would…" his sentence trailed off as his eyes inspected her, starting from the black doc marten's combat boots, up the fishnet-clad firm thighs, the black mini-skirt that fit snug on her curvy hips, a flash of a taut, milky-white belly and then a Dead Kennedy's t-shirt that fit very snugly over a pair of magnificent tits. His jaw slackened as his eyes roamed up her gorgeous neck and, finally, as he saw her face, realization rendered him speechless.

"You know the funny thing?" she smiled as she got closer, straddled him in the comfy chair. Her bright green eyes were outlined in black and reminded him of a cat and her lush lips were bare, naked. "I wasn't even looking for you yet."

After centuries, he felt the familiar stirring within his pants which signified whenever one of the two sisters was in his close proximity. "Deliria." He said her name softly, reverently, his hands involuntarily coming up to rest on her hips.

She narrowed her eyes, suddenly leaning down to kiss him, catching his bottom lip between powerful incisors, and bit down hard; drawing blood.

"Ow!" he gasped and pulled away, face instinctively switching to demon-form.

At the change, Deliria smiled sweetly, "Oh, _there_ you are, Willy…"

"What the bloody hell was that for?" he growled.

"Ooh, I love it when you're angry," she purred, flipping her hair over her shoulder and hugging him, teasing him by cradling his face in her neck and grinding down on his lap.

"Mmmm…" He sighed, not resisting, growling against her jugular enjoying the scent of her and the feeling it was having over him, enjoying that for a blinding moment it was only she and he in the whole world. And then he remembered who and what she was, and how long it'd been since he'd seen her. He pulled back, face switching back, to look up at her, "Not that I'm not happy to see you, luv, but…" He shuddered as she nibbled on his ear, "What are you doing here?"

She pulled back with a groan, "Well, three days ago, my darling sister wakes me up to announce that she needs to see you. So, I talked to Dru and she told me about you and the Slayer."

Spike cringed.

"And then I found out the Hellmouth was closed and you were here and omigod, does Angelus really run Wolfram & Hart?" she widened her eyes at the last part and Spike was taken aback by how much she embodied the perfect picture of a human teenager. Could've fooled him.

"That is true. Well, only the L.A. branch. Bloke's forgotten what it means to fight the good fight and what not." He rolled his eyes.

She eyed him cautiously, "Yeah? And what do you know about the good fight?"

"I, uh, I saved the world." He smiled, shakily, "Oh, you two didn't hear that, huh? I have a soul now."


	3. LA

One moment she'd been happily nibbling in his ear, straddling him and making him go crazy, the next she was stomping down an alleyway, with Spike following her.

"Just explain to me, pet, what the bleedin' hell you are running off about!" He'd forgotten how random Deliria could be, in fact, of the two sisters; she seemed to be the insane one. Spike hadn't really noticed much in the past, but then again, around Dru _anyone's_ behavior seemed stable.

She finally stopped, whirling around to glare at him. She was flushed and her eyes almost glowed. "You know, we come all the way the fuck out here and you'd think someone would've bothered to tell us _anything_!"

"Come again?" he kept his distance. She was definitely the stronger one of the two and he did not want to fight her.

"It's been centuries, William! Centuries! And we have to chase you down to a completely different continent and just find out all kinds of crazy shit?" She tucked an unruly strand of black hair behind her ear, exhaled sharply –he wasn't sure if her kind needed to breathe- and then she seemed to regain her composure; crossing her arms, her eyes darkening to their natural color.

"I didn't know you cared, luv." It was true. Deja and Deliria had only been with the four of them for a few decades, and they'd always seemed bigger than life to him that he'd figured that they had forgotten about him over the years. That Deja had moved on.

"Deja made me come to California for you. California, _Spike_," she sneered at his name.

He frowned, remembering Deja in a sudden flash. He'd loved her. And Drusilla had made sure he paid the price. Again. And again. And again.

"A soul, huh? I don't know how that makes a difference, really," she shrugged slightly; the perfect picture of a teenage brat.

"It does, pet. My kind doesn't usually have souls, y'see. It's why we're evil and all," he smiled. He rather liked Deliria; she reminded him a little of Dru. A much saner Dru.

She scoffed, "Oh like that has _anything_ to do with it! There's no good or evil, William. Just choices," she shrugged before staring off, shuddering slightly. "Hungry," she mumbled, "I'm fuckin' hungry."

"Got some blood back at my place…" He hesitated before adding, "Not human, though."

She scowled at him, "That's part of your 'I've-got-a-soul-I'm-not-evil' thing?"

"Yeah."

"Is it a demon?" she grinned.

He couldn't help a smile in return, "Tell you what, luv, I'll offer you a snack and after you're done visitin' tonight you can go out on the town and get what you need, kay?"

She raised a brow, interested, "A snack? What kind of snack?"

His smile softened. "How bout me, luv? I'll be your snack." He paused and his face became serious, "But you've got to promise not to go all nutty and try to actually eat me, you know?"

Her grin widened and her eyes warmed, she looked almost human for a second, "Oh, Willy. I kinda missed you."

----

Deja woke up to the sound to the door of the hotel room being opened and a very familiar smell. Her eyes shot wide open and she sat up, "William?" she said into the darkness.

The shape of Deliria in the dark closed the door, walked to the night table that separated the two queen-sized beds. She reahced out, turned on the lamp and sat on the empty bed.

Deja blinked at her, her body rigid. Her voice was calm however, "Deliria… Please tell me you didn't eat William."

Deliria lowered her head, "I didn't mean to."

Deja's eyes widened and she was rendered speechless. She shook her head slowly, her mind trying to wrap around what Deliria had just told her. That's when she heard Deliria convulsing into soft giggles.

"Oh Gods!" Del was outright laughing now, "Your face was priceless!"

"What the hell?"

"I didn't eat him! Why does everyone think I just go around eating random creatures left and right?"

Deja relaxed, but glared at Del nonetheless, "Because you go around eating random creatures left and right."

Del tilted her head, smiling sweetly at her, "Oh, Dej. You know what your problem is? You've forgotten how to have fun. You're getting old."

"And if you keep this up, you won't have to worry about getting old yourself because I will end you."

Big huff and pout from her younger sister, the eternal picture of a human teenage brat, "See? No fun."

"You saw William?" Deja disentangled herself from the dead cabbie to sit at the edge of her own bed, facing her sister.

"Yes. I did."

"You smell a lot like him."

"I snacked a little? Oh come on, Deja, don't give me that look, ok? It was meaningless. He kept asking about you, however. Incessantly."

Deja smiled, "Really? What did he say?"

"Well… He's got a soul now."

Deja blinked. That was not what she was expecting to hear. "What?"

"Yeah, I know. Apparently they're just handing them out these days, huh?"

"Well, what did he say? Why does he have one? What the fuck does a soul even _do_?"

Deliria shrugged, started to unlace her combat boots, "I don't even know. But it's okay, they'll probably explain all that tomorrow, anyway."

"Tomorrow?" Deja frowned, "They?"

"Oh yeah," Del stood up to take off her skirt and stockings in one swoop, then stretched and lay back on the bed, "Angel and Willy will explain." She smiled as her eyes closed and her voice sounded sleepy, "We're going to Wolfram & Hart tomorrow."


End file.
